For Blackmail
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Leo comforting Nico after he kissed Leo in front of everybody. Valdangelo, slash, and Nico being his usual guarded self.


Title: For Blackmail

Author: FlamBoyantlyBiBoy

Feedback: Yes please

Summary: Leo comforting Nico after he kissed Leo in front of everybody.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters

Spoilers: Nope.

Pairing: Nico/Leo

Warnings: Adorableness! Slash

Beta'd: Not beta'd

Author's Note: I wrote this a little while ago for the PJO fan page that I admin on facebook (You drool when you sleep.) and I just realized that it wasn't posted on here. Well now it is. ENJOY!

Nico had never taken his own room on the Argo II. They were for the seven, and he never felt right taking one. So, he slept in Hazel's room. They'd offered to get him a mattress, but he always refused. Instead, there was a small nook between a corner of the walls and a bookcase. He slept curled up tightly there. Leo knew that was where to find him, and he was right.

There in the tiny crevice was the curled up son of Hades. His shoulders shook miserably. Nico had pulled his aviator jacket mostly over his head, but Leo could still hear the soft sobs that gave away that the other boy was crying. Instantly, his heart twinged.

"Nico?" Leo asked softly, crouching a few feet from the other boy.

Nico's voice was muffled as he responded, "Go away, Valdez. Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Will you just look at me? Please?" Leo insisted. Slowly, Nico did as he asked. The boy managed to be threatening ever when his eyes brimmed with tears, and his nose had gone pink. Leo gazed at him mournfully, "You never gave me a chance to answer."

Neither spoke for a full minute before Nico broke the silence, "That's what I thou-"

He cut off as Leo leaned forward to press their lips solidly together. This was the second time that night that they'd met like this. This time was slower and softer rather than the harsh desperate plea in front of their friends earlier when Nico had led the crash.

As they slowly separated, Nico's glare was still there but slightly more confused, "I'm not one to be messe-"

He was broken off again as Leo pressed their lips together yet again. Slow, deliberate, forceful. Leo didn't want to say it out loud. It was one thing to flirt with beautiful girls, but this was Nico di Angelo, Captain Cold of the demigod world. He was in one word, intimidating. Kissing was easy because he didn't have to look Nico in his coal-pit eyes.

"Valdez, I swear if you're jus-"

Cut off again. Leo could do this all day, and in all honest he rather wanted to. Nico's lips were burning cold which was welcoming to Leo's own firey inner body temperature.

As they parted for the fourth time in the past hour, silence rang throughout the room. Nico had stopped crying, but tears still covered his cheeks. Neither wanted to speak, but finally Leo said, "One of the foster homes I stayed at was an Italian couple. They spoke Italian around the house. I didn't learn a lot, but I know that Angelo means angel."

"Are you going somewhere with this, Valdez?" The spite had left Nico's voice now, and he simply sounded tired.

"Only that it's fitting for you." Leo shrugged.

"You think?" Nico asked softly, "Most of the time I get compared to a demon. Usually when people call my dad the devil."

"Hades is misunderstood." Leo stated without faltering.

Nico looked at him seriously for a second before pushing himself from the wall to tackle the unprepared Leo. They fell back to lay flat on the floor with Nico straddling Leo's waist. He was smirking as he leaned down to connect their lips yet again.

"Five." Nico breathed as he sat back up.

"Are you counting?" Leo asked, sitting up slightly to lean on his elbows.

That smirk was back, "Yes, for blackmail after you decide to stop being nice to me. It's bound to happen, and I want to be prepared when it does."

Leo was looking at Nico's right shoulder as opposed to his face as he said, "And what if we keep doing this whole kissing thing for a while? Say into the triple digits."

Nico swallowed, "I'd have lots of blackmail material, but triple digits would take a while."

"That was kind of the point." Leo sat up more to wrap his arms around Nico's waist, "You started this, and I don't have any intentions of ending it."

Nico slowly slid his arms around Leo's neck, "No ending it?"

"At least not for a while." Leo promised.

The son of Hades nodded, slowly fully letting his wall down completely. He leaned against Leo with his head cuddled in the other boy's neck. After a moment of silence, Nico murmured, "You're warm."

"You're cold." Leo answered, his hands gripping Nico's tiny hips.

The smaller boy cuddled closer just as the door opened. The two turned to glare at the intruder. Percy stopped, blushed, and stammered, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright…"

Nico stood quickly pushing Percy out of the room, "Gods, Percy! You're so over bearing! It's like you think I can't take care of myself!" As he closed the door, Nico yelled, "You're ruining my life!"

"You're so mean to him." Leo stated as Nico turned back around to see him lying on his back.

Nico shrugged, "Percy knows I don't mean it."

They lay next to each other in silence for a minute, before Leo turned on his side, "You want to go on a date like with me?"

"We have a war to fight, Valdez. That doesn't really leave a lot of dating time left." Nico murmured, tracing patterns on the floor.

"True, but it doesn't have to be a normal date. That would be too-"

"Normal." Nico supplied.

"Exactly. We can find something, even if it's just going on a mini-adventure on our own."

Nico nodded slowly, "Alright, deal. I'll have you know, I'm very demanding."

"I think I can handle that." Leo smiled, leaning down to kiss Nico again.


End file.
